


you're still the one

by starkidpatronus



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s11e07, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Husbands Having Fun Together, Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich in Love, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 11, good for them!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29893203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: Ian and Mickey go out to make some friends. It goes better than expected.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	you're still the one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Just wanted to get this out RIGHT before the episode airs lol, so I may be editing if I notice any spelling/grammar mistakes I made. This is just some of what I might write if I controlled Shameless for this episode, and boy, what a world that would be! Obviously missing a scene here and there, but these are the major beats I'd hit.  
> For reading this, know that "INT." just means "interior," "EXT." just means "exterior," and names are only capitalized the first time they appear. The lines are deliberately left up for your interpretation in terms of delivery in many places.  
> Title is taken from "You're Still The One" by Shania Twain.

The first scene takes place after [this clip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ci0YWhVocmw) from the episode that was released.

INT. THE GALLAGHER HOUSE, IAN AND MICKEY’S BEDROOM – DAY

MICKEY is folding laundry as IAN gets dressed.

IAN

I _am_ my own man.

MICKEY

Okay.

IAN

I don’t just do things because Lip does them.

MICKEY

‘Course.

IAN

I got married. Did Lip do that?

MICKEY

(Smiles, still folding)

No.

IAN

(Smiling)

No. (Kisses Mickey sweetly) _And_ we only started saving for a new place _after_ we got married not when Lip decided to.

MICKEY

True. You know, it’s just—he’s sorta’ your only friend, man.

IAN

He is not.

MICKEY

(Stops folding)

Really? Who else are you friends with?

IAN

…You.

MICKEY

I’m your husband; I don’t count.

IAN

Well, Lip’s my brother, so he doesn’t count.

MICKEY

All right, then you have no friends. Happy?

IAN

Well, what friends do you have?

MICKEY

I don’t know. Sandy.

IAN

Your cousin, she doesn’t count! You don’t have friends, either!

MICKEY

(Shrugs, goes back to folding)

All right, whatever.

IAN

What, you don’t care?

MICKEY

No, the hell do I need friends for?

IAN

I don’t know. To…talk to?

MICKEY

That’s why I’ve got you and Sandy.

IAN

Yeah, but—I don’t know, it can be fun to—go out with a group of people and just—have fun.

MICKEY

Have fun how?

IAN

You know, get drinks and shoot the shit. Like we do with Kev and V at the Alibi.

MICKEY

Ah! Kev and V! We _do_ have friends.

IAN

They’re basically family. Look, maybe we should try to make some friends together.

MICKEY

Jesus, if it’ll get you to shut the fuck up, fine.

IAN

Good.

Mickey rolls his eyes and keeps folding. Ian smiles before picking up his phone and starting to scroll, looking for meet-ups.

INT. THE GALLAGHER HOUSE, THE KITCHEN – DAY

Mickey and Ian are eating grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Ian is looking at his phone.

IAN

Hey, there’s a meetup of a bunch of Chicago gays on the North Side.

MICKEY

So?

IAN

So, we can go and make friends.

MICKEY

Why do these friends have to be gay?

IAN

I don’t know, it’s nice to already have something in common going in.

MICKEY

If they’re from the North Side, I’m pretty sure that’s the only thing we have in common.

IAN

Oh, come on, Mick, we have a—a shared language, a whole culture.

MICKEY

Culture? What are you even talking about right now?

IAN

There’s more to being gay than liking cock.

MICKEY

Not to me.

IAN

Then maybe you can learn something tonight.

MICKEY

Tonight?

IAN

Yeah, it starts at 5.

MICKEY

Jesus, Ian, a little warning would be nice.

IAN

This is my warning.

MICKEY

 _Advanced_ warning.

IAN

For what?

MICKEY

(Standing up to place his empty plate on the counter)

I don’t know, to fucking—prepare or whatever.

IAN

(Turning around in his seat to face Mickey)

Prepare for what?

MICKEY

Look, last time I hung out with some of your gay friends who make being gay their whole fuckin’ personality, I didn’t exactly—fit in.

IAN

(Standing up and crossing over to where Mickey stands)

You—wait, are you nervous?

MICKEY

Maybe, whatever.

IAN

Mick. Look at me.

Mickey looks at Ian, trying not to look embarrassed.

IAN (CONT’D)

These aren’t “my” gay friends. They’re gay people that _we’re_ meeting that _we’re_ going to find out if we like hanging out with. _Together_. And if we don’t fit in with them? That’s that.

MICKEY

What if _you_ fit in and I don’t?

IAN

Then that’s that. We leave. Because any group of people that doesn’t like you is not a group of people that I want to know. ‘Cause they’re idiots.

Mickey looks at Ian softly. A moment.

MICKEY

All right. Fine. Let me go shower.

IAN

‘Kay.

Mickey starts going up the back staircase.

IAN (CONT’D)

(Calling after Mickey)

You want company?

MICKEY

(Calling back to Ian)

You lasted longer than I thought you would.

Ian grins and chases Mickey up the stairs. They laugh as we hear the sounds of them racing.

INT. THE GALLAGHER HOUSE, IAN AND MICKEY’S BEDROOM – DAY

Ian is getting his stuff together, putting his wallet in his pocket and such.

IAN

(Calling to Mickey, who is in the bathroom)

Mick, you ready?

MICKEY

(Entering)

Yeah, let’s go.

IAN

(Taking Mickey in)

Wow.

MICKEY

What?

IAN

You look—really good.

MICKEY

Thanks, you too. Let’s go.

IAN

No, Mick. (Stops Mickey with a hand on his arm) You look _really_ good _._

MICKEY

Are you really coming onto me right now?

IAN

You’re my husband; I’m allowed to come onto you.

MICKEY

Man, we have to go in, like, five minutes or we’re gonna’ be late.

IAN

I can work with five minutes.

MICKEY

Oh, really?

IAN

Yes.

MICKEY

Prove it, tough guy.

Ian kisses Mickey—hard and dirty. They fall onto the bed together.

EXT. THE MEETUP HOUSE – DAY

Mickey and Ian are sitting side-by-side on the patio.

MICKEY

Would you stop lookin’ at me like you wanna’ bend me over their fuckin’ patio table?

IAN

What if I really do wanna’ bend you over this fuckin’ patio table?

MICKEY

Wasn’t it your idea for us to focus on getting friends tonight?

IAN

Yeah, not my priority at this point.

MICKEY

Jesus Christ, Ian, we—

IAN

You wanna’ get outta’ here?

MICKEY

We just got here.

IAN

So?

MICKEY

You are one horny motherfucker.

IAN

Only for you.

LEONARDO and EVAN return, Leonardo holding a glass and Evan holding a bowl of chips.

LEONARDO

Here is your drink!

MICKEY

(Accepting the glass)

Thanks.

Leonardo and Evan sit down across from Ian and Mickey, Evan in Leonardo’s lap.

IAN

So, when is everyone else showing up?

LEONARDO

Well, you guys are kind of early.

IAN

I thought we were late.

EVAN

This your first time doing a meetup?

MICKEY

What gave it away?

EVAN

Technically, people only really start showing up until at least an hour after the posted time.

IAN

Oh. Thought that was only true with, like, college parties.

EVAN

Applies here too. But we’re happy you’re here!

MICKEY

Thanks.

LEONARDO

So, what brings you to our little gathering?

IAN

Well, we’ve been married a little while now and we—

EVAN

Wait, you’re _married_?

IAN

Sure are.

EVAN

Wow. Sorry, it’s just, you’re both so young, I assumed you weren’t.

IAN

Well, we’ve been together for ten years, so marriage just seemed like the next natural step.

EVAN

Fair enough.

LEONARDO

So you guys were high school sweethearts?

IAN

I, uh—I guess so. (Smiles at the thought) We were.

Mickey hides his smile behind his glass.

LEONARDO

How adorable. Our story is boring; we met a work.

MICKEY

Oh, well, we didn’t meet in high school.

EVAN

Oh? When did you meet?

MICKEY

Third grade. He asked me for a pencil and I told him I’d stab him if he ever talked to me again.

IAN

You remember that?

MICKEY

‘Course I do.

Ian is in full-on heart-eyes mode. Mickey looks away, blushing.

LEONARDO

Well, you must tell us how _that_ became a marriage.

Ian and Mickey exchange a look. Mickey shrugs, as if to say, “You tell it best,” then takes another sip of wine.

EXT. THE MEETUP HOUSE – NIGHT

Ian is filling up a plate with chips. Mickey is off chatting with some of the guys. Evan walks up to Ian.

EVAN

Hey, having fun?

IAN

So much fun, thank you.

EVAN

Thank _you_ for coming! You and your husband are so cute.

IAN

Oh, thank you.

EVAN

I gotta’ ask, how do you make sure he stays loyal?

IAN

What?

EVAN

Well, I’m just saying, he’s, you know, pretty, uh—attractive. And I imagine it can be hard for him to turn down all the offers he gets.

Ian notices that Mickey _is_ getting lots of hand pats and flirty laughs from these guys.

IAN

I’m the only offer he needs.

EVAN

Hey, relax, buddy, I wasn’t—

IAN

I promise, he’s not interested in any other guy here. Including you.

EVAN

I wasn’t—

IAN

Excuse me.

Ian marches over to Mickey.

MICKEY

Hey, I was just telling ‘em—

Ian cuts Mickey off with a firm kiss.

MICKEY

The fuck was that for?

IAN

Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes.

Ian walks away, Mickey staring after him.

INT. THE MEETUP HOUSE, BATHROOM – NIGHT

Ian stands, impatiently waiting for Mickey. Mickey enters.

MICKEY

Man, we have a _room_ back _home_ —

Ian moves Mickey’s hand to Ian’s dick.

IAN

Does it seem like I can wait ‘til we get home?

MICKEY

Jesus, _Ian_ —

IAN

I’ve been hot for you since before we left tonight.

MICKEY

Yeah, that’s why we banged, to (Ian starts kissing down Mickey’s neck, making Mickey’s breathing grow a little heavier) get your— _fuck_ —horniness out—

IAN

Not possible when it comes to you.

Ian kisses the spot under Mickey’s ear that makes Mickey weak in the knees.

MICKEY

 _Fuck_.

IAN

Yeah, that’s the plan.

Ian kisses Mickey again, a little softer this time, but still just as possessive.

IAN (CONT’D)

Mine.

MICKEY

Yes.

IAN

Say it.

MICKEY

I’m yours. Only ever yours.

IAN

Damn right you are.

Ian pulls Mickey in for another kiss, then drops to his knees. A moment, the sound of Mickey’s fly being undone and his pants being pulled down, then Mickey’s head hits the wall as Mickey bites his lip and closes his eyes.

INT. THE MEETUP HOUSE, BATHROOM – NIGHT

Post-coital, Ian and Mickey are cleaning themselves up.

MICKEY

Wow. All that just ‘cause of my fuckin’ outfit and some random twinks hitting on me?

IAN

You—you—

MICKEY

I’m not a fuckin’ idiot, man. I can tell when you’re jealous.

IAN

(Sighs)

I—

MICKEY

Never knew you were so possessive.

IAN

I never have been before, but—you’re different.

MICKEY

Hey. (Puts a hand on Ian’s cheek) I mean it. I am only yours. Forever.

IAN

Me too.

They kiss, reassuring and sweet.

IAN (CONT’D)

You wanna’ get outta’ here? For real this time?

MICKEY

Hell yeah.

IAN

Let’s just say goodbye first.

MICKEY

‘Kay.

They leave the bathroom.

EXT. THE MEETUP HOUSE – NIGHT

Ian and Mickey walk outside. The group of people is dancing together outside. Leonardo calls out to Ian and Mickey.

LEONARDO

Hey, there you guys are! Come join us!

Mickey looks over at Ian, who shrugs.

MICKEY

You can do that if you want, but there is no fucking way I am dancing to Gaga with a bunch of North Side gays.

IAN

Then you can watch me.

Mickey rolls his eyes as Ian goes and joins the group. Ian starts dancing, clearly putting on a show for Mickey, who enjoys it despite himself.

EXT. THE DUGOUTS – NIGHT

Ian and Mickey walk across the field to the dugouts.

IAN

What are we doing here, Mick?

MICKEY

What do you think?

IAN

We’ve already crossed this place off our bucket list for banging. Multiple times.

MICKEY

Not the only thing I’ve got a bucket list for.

Mickey takes a little bag of weed and paper out of his pocket.

IAN

You brought weed to a party?

MICKEY

(Rolling a joint)

‘Course I did. What if it actually got fun? You want to have party favors.

IAN

You are—

MICKEY

Super smart, I know. (Takes a drag and holds the joint out) Here.

Ian accepts the joint and takes a drag.

IAN

‘This from Kev and V?

MICKEY

Who else?

They continue to pass the joint back and forth.

IAN

They’re pretty great friends.

MICKEY

They sure are. And great business partners.

IAN

Mm. (Shakes his head, smiling) Those dudes were so shocked that we’re married.

MICKEY

Eh, fuck ‘em. I waited long enough to marry you.

They sit down, Ian smiling softly at Mickey, backs against the fence.

IAN

Did you ever think, when I got that gun back from you, that we’d end up here? Married and finding our own place and—just—happy?

MICKEY

(Softly)

Man, our lives now is all I thought about.

Ian stares at Mickey at that confession, absolutely struck. Mickey starts laughing, so Ian starts laughing too.

IAN

What’s funny?

MICKEY

I don’t know. Just happy. And I think I’m high now.

IAN

Yeah, me too.

They laugh harder.

IAN (CONT'D)

I liked how the one dude, uh--Evan called the other "babe."

MICKEY

You want us doing that?

IAN

I wouldn't hate it.

Mickey takes this in.

IAN (CONT’D)

Wanna’ play would-you-rather?

MICKEY

Fuck it, why not? You go first.

IAN

Uh. Would you rather—still be at that meetup or never get banana pancakes again?

MICKEY

Never? Never again??

IAN

Yup.

MICKEY

Fuck, I guess I could deal with those Gaga gays for a few more hours.

Ian laughs.

IAN

Your turn.

MICKEY

Would you rather punch Frank or that ex you told me about that cheated on you and made you think you might like chicks?

IAN

(With disgust)

Ugh, Caleb.

MICKEY

For real?

IAN

Absolutely. I’ve punched Frank before; he’s always too drunk to really feel it. And Caleb was just—(shudders) no.

MICKEY

Jesus, man, you did date him.

IAN

Yeah, my fuckin’ mistake. Ugh, this is killing my buzz.

MICKEY

Wow, sorry, didn’t realize you hated him _that_ much.

IAN

He sucked. And—he wasn’t you.

Mickey’s eyes soften. Mickey swallows and blinks a few times.

MICKEY

Your turn.

INT. THE GALLAGHER HOUSE, KITCHEN – NIGHT

Ian and Mickey enter through the back door, still pretty high, arms around each other.

IAN

Okay, would you rather have to do Carl’s job for a week or go without sex for a month?

MICKEY

Fuck you, that one’s way too hard.

IAN

Come on, it’s not supposed to be easy.

MICKEY

(Rummaging through freezer)

Yeah, but that’s impossible. Pizza bagels?

IAN

Perfect.

MICKEY

(Preheating the oven)

Dude, I don’t—I—Fuck, I—

IAN

Could you really go a month?

MICKEY

You cocky son of a bitch.

IAN

Just saying, you barely made it a week last time.

MICKEY

Okay, but—

IAN

And you know I’d make it hard on you.

MICKEY

(Sighs)

I guess I’d be a fuckin’ cop for a week.

IAN

Had no idea I was that good.

MICKEY

Bullshit, you know exactly how good you are.

IAN

Only ‘cause you drive me crazy.

They grin at each other and start making out, less frenzied than before. Softer, less hurried. Ian hooks his arms under Mickey’s legs, picks Mickey up, and places him so he is seated on the counter, his legs wrapped around Ian. The oven beeps.

IAN (CONT’D)

(Breathlessly, against Mickey’s lips)

Think the oven’s ready.

MICKEY

(Hand on the back of Ian’s head)

Yeah, I don’t give a fuck.

Mickey easily pulls Ian back into a kiss. They fuck. Good for them.

IAN

Still want those pizza bagels?

MICKEY

Yeah, man, those are always good after a good fuck.

Ian smiles as he puts pizza bagels on a baking sheet, sticks the sheet in the oven, and sets the timer.

IAN

You still high?

MICKEY

Eh. Mostly come down. You?

IAN

Same.

MICKEY

You want some more?

IAN

Nah, I’m good. You get me high enough.

MICKEY

You corny bastard, come here.

They kiss sweetly.

IAN

Hey, I’ve got an idea.

MICKEY

Lay it on me. Babe.

Ian grins, partly because of the pet-name, partly because of his idea, partly because he’s just so happy. He takes out his phone and, after some fumbling, uses it to start playing “Livin’ On a Prayer,” acoustic.

IAN

(Holding out a hand)

Dance with me.

Mickey softens, absolutely in love. He takes Ian’s hand, slides off the counter, and they start to slow dance, Ian leading. They stare into each other’s eyes before Mickey places his nose in the crook of Ian’s neck.

IAN

(Softly)

Hey.

MICKEY

Hm?

IAN

Wanna’ know a secret?

MICKEY

Tell me.

IAN

I’m still just as crazy about you as I was at age fifteen.

MICKEY

(Looks up at Ian, smiling and thoughtful)

Well, same here.

IAN

Wanna’ know another?

MICKEY

Always.

IAN

I was crazy about you at age eight too.

MICKEY

Get outta’ here.

IAN

You were the first baseman with the pretty eyes, I didn’t have a chance.

MICKEY

Shut up.

IAN

You don’t like it when I say you have pretty eyes?

MICKEY

Stop.

IAN

You do, you have the prettiest eyes _ever_.

MICKEY

You are—

IAN

 _You_ are gorgeous. Why do you think I got so jealous tonight, huh?

MICKEY

Ian—

IAN

I know how lucky I am to call you mine.

MICKEY

Hey, I’m the lucky one.

IAN

No. You’re not.

MICKEY

Agree to disagree.

IAN

No, Mick, listen: you are the best part of my life. And I am so lucky ot be with you.

Mickey doesn’t know how to respond to the emotional honesty of that, so he just kisses Ian.

MICKEY

(Against Ian’s lips)

I love you so much.

IAN

I love you too.

MICKEY

Never thought we’d—actually be here. As much I wanted us to.

IAN

I’m really glad we are.

MICKEY

Me too.

They kiss again, then just go back to silently dancing. Purely and entirely in love.

INT. GALLAGHER HOUSE, THE UPSTAIRS BATHROOM – NIGHT

Mickey is brushing his teeth. Ian is washing his face.

IAN

So, did you have fun tonight?

MICKEY

(Spits into the sink)

With you, yeah.

Mickey washes out his mouth.

IAN

What, you didn’t like our new friends?

MICKEY

It was fine, but—not really my scene.

IAN

They were nice.

MICKEY

Yeah, they also listened to Gaga. Voluntarily.

IAN

Oh, you don’t like Gaga now?

MICKEY

When have I ever?

IAN

I seem to recall a certain someone listening to “Rain on Me” a lot when it came out.

MICKEY

It’s good for working out, all right?

IAN

Mhm.

Ian washes his face, then picks up his phone. He puts on “Rain on Me.”

MICKEY

For fuck’s sake—

IAN

I know you know it, come on.

Mickey bites his lip, but starts singing along. [He and Ian sing and dance together.](https://twitter.com/SHO_Shameless/status/1368244993547239426?s=20) It’s admittedly kind of cringe, but it’s cute. They’re happy and in love and married. They’re having fun together. They’re free. At one point, Ian pulls Mickey closer and Mickey wraps his arms around Mickey’s neck. The song ends, and they fall easily into a hug, laughing.

MICKEY

(Still laughing)

This is how I’m sure.

IAN

What?

MICKEY

You asked me once how I can be sure that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. This is how. I—I’ve never had to be anyone else when I’m with you. I can just be me, I don’t even have to think about it. You make me feel like me.

IAN

Yeah. Yeah, you too. Even when I don’t know who that is.

MICKEY

I know. I always know you. You make me so happy, it’s unreal.

IAN

I do?

MICKEY

‘Course.

Ian frowns a little, disbelieving.

MICKEY (CONT’D)

What?

IAN

Nothing, just—I don’t know, my mom said once that I could never make the people who love me happy, so—

MICKEY

Hey, that is bullshit. Look at me. You make me happier than I have ever been. Happier than I ever thought I could be. And you make your family happy—

IAN

 _Our_ family.

MICKEY

Yeah. Yeah, our family. You make so many people happy. Your mom was putting her own shit on you; it has nothing to do with you.

IAN

I mean, I did get my disorder from her.

MICKEY

That doesn’t make you like her. If you had cancer, would you be like every person with cancer?

IAN

No.

MICKEY

Even if you got it from your mom? Would that make you automatically like your mom?

IAN

No.

MICKEY

There you go, then. You’re your own person. The best person I know.

IAN

You’re my husband; you have to say that.

MICKEY

I don’t have to say shit. And I’m your husband because it’s true. You think I’d settle for less than the best?

IAN

(Smiling)

No.

MICKEY

You’re damn right.

(They kiss softly.)

MICKEY (CONT’D)

You are the biggest reason why I smile. Never forget that.

(Ian nods. They kiss again.)

INT. THE GALLAGHER HOUSE, IAN AND MICKEY’S BEDROOM – NIGHT

Ian and Mickey are in bed together, Ian spooning Mickey.

IAN

(Whispers)

Hey. Wanna’ know another secret?

MICKEY

How many secrets are you keeping from me, exactly?

IAN

You’re my best friend.

Mickey breathes deeply. He kisses Ian’s hand.

MICKEY

You’re mine too.

They snuggle in closer, Ian kissing the back of Mickey’s neck.

Fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you enjoyed, please leave kudos and a comment and let me know what you'd like to see from me in the future! (I'll finally be posting some prose Gallavich in the future too, so look out for that and user subscribe so you don't miss it!) If you want to see other ways of supporting me, you can find me at www.thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com. <3


End file.
